Canta para mi
by Petite moon
Summary: Aqui voy a ir poniendo one-shots de nuestra amada parejaIchiruki. Todas relacionadas con canciones: karaokes, guitarras,etc.
1. Will Always

**Ok aqui pienso ir poniendo one-shots de nuestra pareja favorita relacionados con canciones: ya saben karaokes, etc jeje.**

**No pensaba comenzar ahora (por que estoy escribiendo Bendita Gripe y queria terminarla primero) pero de la nada me entere de la muerte de Whitney Houston y escuche sus canciones y pues heme aqui escribiendo esto antes de seguir con mi historia original por que simplemente se me vino a la mente y al corazon hacerlo y en parte para conmemorar a la gran cantante que el mundo perdio cuyas canciones escuche desde niña.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**La cancion (Cúal creen que es?) no es mia pero tiene una letra hermosa. Y los personajes tampoco son mios pero quedan demasiado bn cn esto jaja **

**Si han visto Gilmore Girls sabran de donde me inspire mas o menos.**

* * *

><p>No. Mi mente todavia no asimilaba como termine atrapada en esta situación, por lo tanto comenzé a analizar los hechos que me llevaron a estar parada en este lugar y a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.<p>

De mañana mi amigo de extravagantes cejas me había llamado y comentado sobre una reunión que se iba a llevar a cabo en casa de Urahara Kisuke. Desde ese momento debí imaginarme que algo no iria del todo bien. No es que no confie en él, aunque tengo razones de sobra, pero conociendo su loca actitud que disimula con su abanico debí rechazar la oferta de inmediato. Sin embargo no lo hice y accedí a ir.

No fue sino como diez minutos después que se me ocurrió preguntar el motivo de la reunión, a lo que Renji contestó que era una especie de despedida para nosotros.

Tal vez desde ese momento sentí una ligera opresión en mi pecho que me pedía no ir.

Después de haber terminado la guerra con Aizen y los Espadas nos habían dado al peli rojo y a mí unos días para pasar en el mundo humano con nuestros amigos. Pero ambos sabíamos que era a modo de despedida. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido entre la recuperación física y espiritual de todos y tratar de volver a la normalidad. Ichigo recién se había recuperado del todo hace no más de dos días y según Urahara muy pronto terminaría perdiendo todo su poder espiritual lo que conllevaría a que no pudiese ver a más fantasmas ni shinigamis nunca más. A que no pudiera _verme_ más.

No es que me doliera ése hecho. Es más puedo asegurar que me agradaba el poder zafarme de sus estúpidas ofensas tanto a mi estatura como al hermoso y adorable de Chappy. Es solo que me preocupa que ese cabeza hueca vaya a ponerse inseguro con la ausencia de sus poderes porque conociéndolo va a querer seguir actuando como un súper héroe salvando a todo quien cruza en su camino, y sin sus poderes es capaz de salir lastimado.

Sí, eso es lo que hace que mi pecho sienta cierta opresión al pensar en mi marcha. Espero.

Regresando a mi actual estado, el dueño de la tienda había insistido en que fuésemos con nuestros gigais a su residencia así que me puse un vestido que Ishida me había regalado el día anterior. Además de sorprenderme su facilidad con las agujas e hilos también me sorprendió que de hecho el vestido me gustara. Es del modelo que suelo usar pero el color era lo que más sobresaltaba a la vista. Era de un profundo color negro que comenzaba de manera circular en modo vertical a volverse un poco amarillento hasta terminar en un fuerte naranja. Pensándolo bien daba la impresión de ser un eclipse solar plasmado en la tela. Decidí no pensar mucho en eso.

Ya en la tienda, o bueno la parte de adentro, nos encontramos con todos nuestros amigos humanos y quienes trabajan en el lugar. Me sorprendí al ver a los amigos del colegio de Ichigo allí y a su familia. Todos nos recibieron con un caluroso abrazo o apretón de manos, a excepción de Keigo claro quien fue detenido por una ligera patada en su entrepierna cuando quiso abrazarme.

El peli naranja no estaba. Kurosaki-san lo excusó casi con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo que el "inepto" de su hijo no se sentía bien a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa que no se preocupara. Claro que sabía que mentía y que lo que en realidad pasaba era que dicho inepto no había querido venir. Desde que le comente que nos iriamos el había tratado de verme a los ojos y decirme algo. Pero no se lo permití. Aumenté mi sonrisa mientras una opresión aún más grande se hacía presente en mi pecho.

Pasé casi toda la velada con Inoue y Tatsuki, mientras los demás comenzaban a hablar más alegremente de lo que les había ocurrido durante la guerra incluso haciendo bromas al respecto lo que me pareció un poco inapropiado pero si así eran felices…

_Hombres_, me dijo Tatsuki virando los ojos.

Debo reconocer que no tomé mucha iniciativa en las conversaciones que se llevaron a cabo durante la noche. Honestamente me sentía aburrida y en algún momento recordé con tristeza que me había perdido el programa de Chappy de la noche. Bueno, debía resignarme a eso.

Para tratar de desviar mis pensamientos comencé a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y por primera vez me di cuenta de una pequeña tarima que se encontraba en una esquina con un aparato que me habían explicado se llamaba micrófono. Me pregunté con algo de temor qué es lo que hacía Kisuke en el lugar. Pero mis ojos se detuvieron en un sillón vacío cerca de donde estábamos sentados. Definitivamente el aburrimiento estaba causando estragos en mi cerebro ya que tuve por un momento la imagen de un joven sentado allí, alguien con cabello despeinado y naranja y las cejas fruncidas. Trague audiblemente y moví mi cabeza de lado a lado tratando de hacer entrar algo de oxígeno a mi mente antes de comenzar a tener más alucinaciones estúpidas.

La voz de Yoruichi-san llamándome me devolvió a la realidad para encontrarme que todos estaban viéndome. Entonces la diosa de la velocidad me sonrió, cosa que me provocó escalofríos, y decidí comenzar a prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando.

Poco a poco empecé a sentirme mejor, entre las peleas entre Karin y el mayor de los Kurosaki, y las bromas de Mizuiro junto a sus representaciones de las expresiones de Keigo cuando Aizen les había seguido. Incluso me encontré riendo con ellos. Los extrañaría cuando tuviera que regresar a la sociedad de almas. Junto a ellos todo era tan cálido, sin presiones, podía ser yo misma.

Sonreí ante tal pensamiento, en realidad hace poco las cosas eran así con todos al principio y por bastante tiempo solo con Ichigo había sido yo misma.

Entonces escuché las exclamaciones de alegría de todos y ví que Renji se levantaba con un tono rosado en las mejillas y se acercaba a la tarima que ahora estaba iluminada. Demonios. Me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos de nuevo y ahora no sabía qué ocurría. Una melodía comenzó a sonar y levante ambas cejas cuando mi amigo comenzó a cantar en el micrófono. Oh, sí me habían comentado de esto en algún momento. Era conocido como karaoke cierto?

No era una canción conocida por mí pero comencé a reír junto a los demás mientras Renji se dejaba llevar cada vez más haciendo hasta pasos de baile que le salían extremadamente mal. Cuando terminó todos aplaudimos e incluso uno que otro silbó.

De allí subió Mizuiro y cantó algo que si conocía así que dejándome llevar por el momento y el ambiente que se había generado coreaba el coro y seguí sonriendo cuando no fui la única en hacerlo. Inoue me abrazó por los hombros y yo hice lo mismo, al parecer todos estaban así y comenzamos a movernos de un lado a otro cantando frente al chico que estaba en la tarima. Cuando la canción terminó otros fuertes aplausos se hicieron presentes.

Yo todavía estaba riendo cuando Yoruichi se acercó a mí y señalándome me guiñó un ojo y dijo que era mi turno.

Sé que abrí mis ojos de golpe y que la risa se detuvo por completo mientras me sonrojaba tremendamente. Acaso pensaba que yo… no, estaba equivocada cierto? Traté de excusarme de todas las maneras posibles, hasta hice mi mejor imitación de una voz ronca pero nadie se lo tragó. A esto la alta morena levanto una ceja y me preguntó si la hermana menor del joven Byakuya era una gallina… y así fue que termine donde estoy ahora, frente a un micrófono en una tarima, iluminada con unas luces que me estaban dando calor y con un grupo de todas las edades sentados frente a mí esperando que comenzara a cantar.

_Muy bien, lo mejor es respirar hondo y terminar con esto de una vez por todas_. _He peleado con hollows incontables veces, vencí a dos espadas yo sola y pertenezco a la noble casa Kuchiki, esto debía parecerme un juego de niños en comparación._

La música empieza a sonar. Al menos es una canción que conozco, cortesía de Yuzu, así que eso no me preocupa pero de todas maneras tengo al frente una pantalla que me va mostrando la letra y el tiempo en que debo cantarlas. Que ingeniosos los humanos. Me acerco al micrófono, que había sido bajado a mi estatura, y comienzo a leer en mi mente la letra antes de que comience mi turno de cantarla.

Al leer la primera estrofa no puedo evitar sonreír. Pues, sí, reconozco que la canción me gusta bastante y cuando empieza mi parte canto desde mi corazón cerrando mis ojos:

**If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.<strong>

Escucho unos gritos de aprobación así que con más confianza canto lo que viene tratando de imitar la voz de la cantante original.

**And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>My darling you.**

Más aplausos me dan a entender que lo estoy haciendo bien.

Entonces la puerta se abre y como soy la única mirando para ése lugar solo yo me doy cuenta del chico que acaba de entrar y que mira en mi dirección inmediatamente deteniéndose. Mi estómago comienza a revolotear con fuerza cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan. Todo esto para en un lapso mínimo de tiempo y comienzo a cantar nuevamente aunque mi voz tembló un poco.

**Bittersweet me-memories  
>that is all I'm taking with me.<strong>

Sin querer no puedo evitar mirarlo a los ojos cada vez que termina una oración y podría jurar que vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Siento en mi garganta un nudo y me parece que algunos viraron sus rostros siguiendo el objeto de mi cambio pero no puedo verlos. Al parecer mi mirada esta clavada en la de Ichigo al igual que la suya.

**So, goodbye. Please... don't cry.  
>We both know I'm not what... what you need.<strong>

Cuando en sus ojos avellanas veo aquel tinte irreconocible de tristeza me doy cuenta de que la razón porque me gustara esta canción y que un nudo se estuviera volviendo insoportable en mi garganta era sencillamente porque le estaba cantando a _él_. Cada letra, cada palabra iba dedicada desde un inicio a ese tonto de cabello naranja. Y él lo sabía también.

Sonrío con ternura al seguir cantando.

**And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<strong>

Agradezco mentalmente al solo de música que empieza ya que cada vez me cuesta más tragar con facilidad y mi respiración es medio irregular. Sin despegar los ojos de Ichigo en mi estómago unas mariposas revuelan sin piedad mientras por mi mente pasan recuerdos de momentos desde que lo conocí. Este chico lleno de problemas y peleón poco a poco había ido ganándose mi corazón y yo lo sabía pero no es algo que pueda permitírmelo con facilidad. No estoy viva, no debería ni siquiera estar aquí, solo voy a lograr arruinando su vida como hasta ahora por mucho que él diga lo contrario. La alegría que siento cuando me mira y me da a entender que siente algo similar es opacada por la posibilidad de hacerle daño si dejo que algo entre nosotros llegue a más. Tal vez... tal vez por eso es que cantando esto me siento tan desdichada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Al fin es una manera de expresarle lo que siento sin que signifique nada serio.

Nadie mas esta en la habitación para mí, solo él, Ichigo, el héroe wanabe, caprichoso, irrespetuoso, lanzado, sincero, cálido y tierno Ichigo, _mi_ Ichigo.

**I hope life treats you kind **  
><strong>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. <strong>  
><strong>And I wish to you, joy and happiness. <strong>  
><strong>But above all this, I wish you love.<strong>

Agacha su cabeza un momento como asintiendo y aunque su mirada sigue siendo triste tiene una sonrisa en su rostro ante lo cual yo hago lo mismo aunque debo pestañear un par de veces para poder ver con claridad. No quiero perderme nada de su rostro en este momento que sé que es nuestra despedida y aunque siento que algo se quiebra por dentro sonrío y dejo que de mi voz salgan las palabras que mi corazón está gritando.

**And I will always love you. **  
><strong>I will always love you. <strong>  
><strong>I will always love you.<strong>

Mi voz quiere quebrarse al último momento pero la última frase sale de mi boca como un suspiro que estaba reteniendo.

**I will always...love you.**

Sin dejar ni por un instante sus ojos vuelvo a sonreír y levanto levemente mis hombros.

_Bueno, alli está, ya te lo dije_.

Por unos interminables momentos todo queda en silencio y una nueva calidez entra por mi cuerpo cuando escucho unos sonidos que me traen de vuelta a la realidad. Ah, cierto que los demás estaban allí.

Al parecer todos menos Karin, Chad y Tatsuki están llorando. Incluidos los hombres. De dónde se sacaron los pañuelos? Kurosaki-san está abrazado de Urahara llorando ambos incontrolablemente. Yuzu abraza a Inoue, Ishida tiene los lentes empañados y golpea levemente la espalda de Renji mientras este se seca las lágrimas maldiciendo por lo bajo por haberse dejado llevar y llorar como una chica. Keigo llora en el hombro de Mizuiro y Yoruichi se soba la naríz diciendo algo como que con esto ganaría al video más triste del año en el club de mujeres shinigamis.

Suspiro y con algo de recelo observo que Ichigo de nuevo se había ido mientras yo había estado evaluando la patética situación de nuestros amigos. Sin decir nada bajo del escenario y decido salir rápidamente a recibir un poco de aire.

Y al parecer todo estaba empeñado en llorar de un modo u otro. Estaba lluviendo pero no me importaba. Alcé la vista al cielo mientras unas gotas se mezclaban con unas lágrimas que habían salido sin avisar. De la nada sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás y ponía su boca junto a mi oído. Aún sin oír su voz sabía quien era y sentí mi corazón latir con una fuerza tremenda pero a su vez feliz de sentirlo así.

Entonces Ichigo susurró en mi oído la última parte de la canción que yo no había logrado terminar.

**You, darling, I will always, always love you**

Sonreí dejándome abrazar por él. Mañana todo podía volver a la normalidad. Mañana podría ser el último día en el que lo viera y él a mí, así que por qué no aprovechar estos momentos juntos. Solo los dos y la lluvia. Al menos hasta mañana dejaría que todo fuera perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok alli esta es un poco escrito al apuro pero espero q les llegue al corazón. Si, los personajes son OCC pero no me importa por que es mi fic! buahaha<strong>

**De todas maneras ya que desahogue mi tiempo en esto esperen muy pronto un nuevo cap de Bendita Gripe y Junto a ti :D**

**RIP Whitney Houston :'(**


	2. Amiga mía

**Los personajes no son míos.**

**La canción tampoco!**

* * *

><p>-Ocurre algo Inoue? – preguntó un chico de cabello naranja al ver que la chica con quien caminaba en esos momentos tenía una expresión un tanto preocupada. Cosa que no era normal.<p>

-Por qué lo dices Kurosaki-kun? – la mencionada intentó sonreír aunque conservaba la misma expresión en su mirada.

Su acompañante levantó una ceja a lo que ella suspiró.

-Es solo que… bueno… la otra vez vino Kuchiki-san un momento y… - la primera noticia detuvo en seco al joven Kurosaki.

Rukia había ido. Había estado allí, en el mundo humano, con Inoue y no se digno en asomarse donde él? La indignación fue rápidamente sustituida por otro sentimiento cuando la realidad volvió a atacarlo.

Ella no _podía _aparecer donde él, ya que _él _ya no la podía ver.

Quién en su sano juicio, no que la enana tuviera mucho, iría a visitar a alguien quien no podía verla en absoluto?

Entonces recordó que la frase quedó incompleta – Y…?

-Bueno… y… no sé… tal vez sea mi impresión pero creo que algo le molestaba a Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo entornó los ojos. La pequeña noble al parecer no había cambiado su hábito de preocuparse por cada cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor como si fuera su culpa o algo. O, como también era bastante común, simplemente estaba irritada seguramente.

-Se la veía triste – continuó la chica mirando al frente recordando la expresión de su amiga la vez que fue a visitarla de sorpresa. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien pero la shinigami había negado todo con su conocida sonrisa.

Para el chico esta afirmación lo puso en alerta. Si Inoue tenía razón entonces algo alteraba a su amiga shinigami, pero no tenía ninguna manera de confirmarlo ahora. En otro tiempo hubiera bastado verla a los ojos para saber con exactitud qué sentía aunque no siempre sabía el motivo. Ahora no podía _verla _y eso lo alteró.

-Por qué lo dices? – tal vez estaba equivocada.

-No se… sus ojos… creo que algo le tenía preocupada pero aunque se lo preguntara no me dijo nada – sonrió con dulzura al ver el ceño del chico fruncirse todavía más como meditando – En un inicio pensé que vino a conversar conmigo sobre alguna cosa pero casi no habló.

Típico de la enana, dejar todo en sus hombros.

-Cuándo vino Inoue?

-Ayer… creo que piensa volver a verme, o al menos eso dijo.

Eso logró molestar al estudiante. Habían pasado _meses _desde que perdió su reiatsu y Rukia se fue, y ahora que se dignaba en aparecer (ni siquiera a mandarle un maldito saludo) no solo no hablaba sino que dejaba preocupada a Inoue.

Una idea asomó en su línea de pensamiento pero la descartó. O al menos eso intentó.

Tal vez… tal vez la shinigami fue intentando desahogarse de algún modo de lo que sea que la preocupara… tal vez su intención había sido hablar con _él_… ni tanto eso, conociéndola quizá buscaba un pequeño pleito o un modo de desahogarse con él (pateándolo probablemente) como había sido durante el tiempo que se conocieron.

Pero él no podía verla.

Y, siguiendo siendo Rukia, no iría a _molestarlo _con sus problemas.

Miró al cielo irritado. Condenada enana.

-Kurosaki-kun?

-Oye Inoue… me harías un favor?

* * *

><p>Hace tanto tiempo que no hacía eso… pero sus manos se movieron casi por inercia mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.<p>

Estaba sentado en la cocina de Inoue esperando.

De algún modo se sentía culpable. Que ya no tuviera reiatsu había sido después de todo su decisión, por una noble causa como salvar el mundo claro está, pero _su _decisión. No quería sentirse culpable, no quería sentir que tenía la obligación de hacer algo, pero no podía evitar sentir exactamente eso. Además de un modo u otro había llegado a conocer bastante bien a la testaruda shinigami y aunque había logrado en gran parte mientras la conoció que ella se soltara más en sus sentimientos y no cerrarse a los demás, al parecer necesitaba algún tipo de recordación.

O a lo mejor era una manera de comunicarse con ella ahora que no podía ver en sus ojos lo que le molestaba.

Una brisa hizo volar la cortina que tapaba la abierta ventana del departamento e Ichigo hubiera dado un millón de dólares por ver la expresión de la chica al entrar esperando encontrarse con Inoue y no con él allí.

-Inoue salió – comentó como si nada mirando a la altura que creía se encontraban un par de ojos violetas. Le molestó no saber si lo veían de vuelta pero decidió seguir con su plan.

Comenzó a mover sus manos en el instrumento sacando una melodía que conocía y sabiendo que no estaba solo en la habitación no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comenzar a cantar.

-Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila,  
>yo haré canciones para ver<br>si así consigo hacerte sonreír,

**_No intentes ir a buscarme, porque si lo haces, ¡jamás te lo perdonaré!_**

Si lo que quieres es huir, camina,  
>yo haré canciones para ver,<br>si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir…

**_-Creo que... es el adiós-  
>-Eso parece<em>**

No tengo más motivos para darte  
>que este miedo que me da<br>el no volver a verte, nunca más…

**_Por haber sido capaz de sobrevivir Ichigo, gracias_**

Creo ver la lluvia caer  
>en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo<br>no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
>hoy te echo de menos…<p>

Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
>amiga estés donde estés<br>que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,

**_Acaso no somos tus amigos Ichigo?_**

Y si te sientes sola, háblame,  
>que te estaré escuchando, aunque no te pueda ver,<br>aunque no te pueda ver…

**_Si te lastimas, te voy a apoyar. Si no puedes moverte, pelearé en tu lugar. Si estás en dolor, llevaré tu dolor._**

De tantas cosas que perdí  
>diría que sólo guardo lo que fue<br>mágico tiempo que nació en abril,  
>miradas tristes sobre mi se anidan<br>y se hacen parte de mi ser  
>y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti...<p>

No tengo más motivos  
>para darte que esta fría soledad,<br>que necesito darte tantas cosas más...

Creo ver la lluvia caer  
>en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo<br>no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento  
>hoy te echo de menos...<p>

Yo sólo quiero hacer saber  
>amiga estés donde estés que si te falta aliento<br>yo te lo daré  
>si te sientes sola, háblame<br>que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver  
>aunque no te pueda ver…<p>

Terminó de tocar los acordes de la guitarra y todo quedó en silencio unos minutos.

Entonces Ichigo sonrió y se levantó – No vuelvas a obligarme a realizar algo tan cursi de nuevo enana – no pudo evitar reír cuando sintió una conocida patada en su estómago - De nada.


	3. Luna

**Ok no se de dónde salió esto... tal vez porque ando depre estos días... o me gusto la cancion...**

**Los personajes no me perteneces.**

**La canción tampoco, pero la recomiendo (sobre todo el unplugged). Es de Zoe.**

* * *

><p>El colegio no debería ser tan complicado. Eso pensaba Ichigo antes del evento que cambió su vida por completo. Ahora simplemente el colegio <em>era <em>complicado.

Debido a todos los eventos sucedidos desde la primera vez que conoció a un shinigami, los estudios habían pasado a un segundo plano y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de eso. No es que se quejara, jamás lo hacía, tan solo había cosas que le molestaban; como las salidas a ocuparse de los hollows que podían llegar a durar toda la noche cuando al día siguiente le esperaba una prueba.

Había, sin embargo, _otras _cosas que le molestaban todavía más. Pero de esas no podía hablar, y no se atrevía a pensar en profundidad.

Unos aplausos lo trajeron de vuelta al lugar donde estaba.

_Ah, cierto. _Estaba en clase de música.

No solía prestar mucha atención a esa clase en específico, ya que como sabía tocar la guitarra solía sacar buenas notas. En ese momento Chad había terminado de tocar un solo de bajo frente a los demás. Se sintió algo mal por no haber escuchado a su amigo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Casi sin darse cuenta tomó aire un poco más de lo normal.

-Perdón sensei, se me hizo tarde… puedo pasar?

Rukia acababa de llegar. Tarde, como solía pasar últimamente. Y, como siempre en esas circunstancias, utilizó su vocecita que tanto le irritaba para disculparse.

Dejó salir el aire lentamente.

De nuevo tenía sus poderes. Al fin habían regresado a él. Al fin había vuelto a ser fuerte después de 17 meses. Al fin podía relajarse de verdad cuando estaba solo. Al fin…

Y _ella _había vuelto. Al inicio tuvo que irse, volver de donde venía, tenía un puesto importante después de todo así que lo había comprendido. No era como si ahora él no pudiera ir allá donde ella. Y ahora volvió.

Aunque no es su obligación va a clases. Aunque tiene a Inoue sigue viviendo con él. Aunque ambos son fuertes, nunca van solos a patrullar. Aunque ya había aprendido cómo, seguía molestándolo con los paquetes de jugo.

Ambos sabían el por qué. Ninguno quería decirlo. No había la necesidad de hacerlo.

-Es la segunda vez Kuchiki. – el profesor meditó un momento antes de contestar – Te dejo pasar, con una condición.

-Cuál sensei?

-Canta para nosotros.

Un segundo de silencio fue desplazado con unas exclamaciones de apoyo y un par de silbidos de emoción. La joven de cabello negro solía conseguir pasar de incógnita y a sus compañeros les emocionaba la idea de escucharla por primera vez.

Ella tragó con fuerza y aunque aceptó, los que la conocían sabían que estaba nerviosa y preferiría combatir con mil hollows que hacerlo.

El profesor puso una silla en la parte de al frente y no pudo evitar notar el nerviosismo escondido tras una sonrisa de la chica al momento de sentarse.

-Ya sé – exclamó contento – vas a cantar a capela junto a alguien más – se volvió al resto de estudiantes – algún voluntario?

Aún sin las orbes violetas que le pedían ayuda Ichigo lo habría hecho. Algún extraño impulso lo empujó a levantarse y caminar como si nada al frente, coger una silla y su guitarra y sentarse a su lado, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de clase. Esas orbes que le daban un silencioso "gracias".

-Excelente! Ahora qué canción van a interpretar?

Rukia lo miró de nuevo. Él tendría que contestar.

-Luna – la palabra salió de sus labios sin detenerse a pensar. Ella levantó levemente una ceja pero asintió. Sabía qué canción era. Seguramente la había escuchado alguna vez que le robó su i-pod.

Ichigo comenzó a tocar el inicio. Quedaría mejor con un violín de acompañamiento pero no todo era perfecto. El inicio era suave, después de unas notas venían unas un poco más rápidas. Entonces ella comenzó.

Era también la primera vez que la escuchaba cantar. Nunca se habría imaginado que no cantara bien, algo en ella le daba a pensar que se le haría natural, como bailar.

_Entiendo que no puedo  
>suplicarle una vez más<em>

El sonido de sorpresa del resto ante la voz de la shinigami fue notorio. Su voz era dulce y fuerte. En nada parecida a la voz a la que estaban acostumbrados quienes no la conocían. Era envolvente como el aire e Ichigo supo en ese momento el por qué había su inconsciente escogido esa canción.

_Pero nada se detiene  
>solo vivo para ti<em>

Al fin había dejado de dormir del otro lado de su cama. Al fin había podido dormir sin quedarse viendo la luna por horas. Al fin había vuelto la única con quién podía ser él mismo, aquella de quien le había dolido tanto despedirse. Aquella que lo atormentaba de noche sin estar presente.

_Dame solo un beso  
>que me alcance hasta morir<br>Como un vicio que me duele  
>quiero mirarte a los ojos<em>

Él siguió tocando mientras ella esperaba que volviera su turno.

Esos 17 meses él había comprendido. Desde que la vio desaparecer lo había comprendido. Había entendido la razón detrás de su molestia tras su decisión de perder sus poderes. La razón de su molestia en el pecho. Se había permitido tratar de olvidar, pero ella había vuelto, y la molestia no desapareció y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Pero entonces ella volvió a cantar y se dio cuenta que no habían apartado sus miradas del otro.

_Y cuando te me acercas  
>se acelera mi motor<br>Me da fiebre, me hago fuego  
>y me vuelvo a consumir<em>

Con un volumen bajo para no aplacarla decidió acompañarla. Nunca había cantado en clase, pero parecía el momento adecuado. Comenzó a cantar.

_Dame solo un beso  
>que me alcance hasta morir<br>Como un vicio que me duele  
>quiero mirarte a los ojos<em>

Sus voces se acoplaban. Ella mantenía un tono más alto y su voz era más aguda. Él cantaba más bajo, tan solo queriendo acompañarla.

Volvió a callarse y detuvo sus manos cuando ella alzó de nuevo la voz en una nota alta que fue bajando perfectamente, mas enseguida volvieron a cantar juntos.

_Y cuando te me acercas  
>se acelera mi motor<br>Me da fiebre, me hago fuego  
>y me vuelvo a consumir<em>

Ella sabía.

Desde aquella noche, ella sabía lo que había pasado. Tal vez no entendía la razón, pero comprendía lo que era ante sus ojos. Por eso tampoco le sorprendió la elección de la canción. Era ella.

El sonido de la guitarra subió de intensidad al igual que sus voces.

_Luna  
>no me abandones más<br>que tiendo a recuperarme  
>en la cuna de tus cráteres<em>

_Silencio  
>se abre la tierra<br>Y se alzan los mares  
>al compás del volcán<em>

No habían vuelto a hablar de eso. Todo estaba dicho. Ella comprendía. Ella _sabía, _y con eso le bastaba porque nadie más podía enterarse. Porque le aterraba que el resto supiera. Porque sabía que ella tendría que irse de nuevo algún día.

_Y cuando te me acercas  
>se acelera mi motor<br>Me da fiebre, me hago fuego  
>y me vuelvo a consumir<em>

Porque era suficiente con tenerla cerca. No se permitía querer más.

_Dame solo un beso  
>que me alcance hasta morir<br>Como un vicio que me duele  
>quiero mirarte a los ojos<em>

En un momento que habían tenido a solas después del entierro del primer shinigami sustituto, en su habitación de nuevo él había estado sentado, ella de pie.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron simplemente actuó por impulso. Sus rodillas cayeron al piso frente a ella y sus brazos enrollaron su cintura. Su rostro se arrimó en su pecho y cerró los ojos al escuchar su corazón. De sus labios únicamente salió en un suspiro un "Mierda Rukia".

_Luna  
>no me abandones más<br>que tiendo a recuperarme  
>en la cuna de tus cráteres<em>

Unos minutos habían pasado en esa posición cuando ella se agachó ligeramente y con sus manos acarició su cabello. Luego sus labios se posaron en las hebras naranjas y él supo que ella había entendido. Qué ahora también sabía la razón tras sus palpitaciones, tras el complicado respirar, tras el brillo de sus ojos.

_Silencio  
>se abre la tierra<br>Y se alzan los mares  
>al compás del volcán<em>

Él siguió tocando mientras ella realizaba otras notas con su voz.

La canción estaba por terminarse. Ella cantó de nuevo alargando la última letra.

_Luna…_

_Luna…_

La canción terminó con el aplauso de la clase y las felicitaciones del profesor. Ambos se retiraron a sus puestos sin verse más.

Pero era suficiente.

Porque aquella noche ella le había devuelto el abrazo dejándose caer sobre su regazo. Porque aquella noche él no la había soltado. Porque aquella noche no había sido necesaria ninguna palabra para comprender que ella sentía lo mismo. Que lo suyo no podía ser. Que necesitaban seguir aparentando.

Que ella se había convertido en su luna. Que siempre había sido así. Que eso no iba a cambiar.


End file.
